Compositions containing sunscreen active agents are highly popular. Sunscreen active agents in such compositions protect keratinous material such as hair and skin from the harm caused by UV radiation, including harm from both UVA and UVB rays. A standard measure for determining the amount of protection a composition containing sunscreen active agent provides against UV radiation, particularly against UVB rays, is sun protection factor (SPF). However, one problem with compositions containing sunscreen active agent(s) is that they are often subjected to water (for example, at the beach), and if the compositions are not water resistant, the water causes the composition to be wholly or partially removed from the wearer. And, if the composition is removed from the wearer, it is unable to fully protect keratinous material from UV radiation.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention are compositions containing at least one sunscreen active agent and having improved water resistance properties. Another aspect of the present invention are methods of improving water resistance properties of compositions containing at least one sunscreen active agent.